thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kharjo Derkeethus
Kharjo Derkeethus is a tribute made by Tehblakdeath. Do not, under any circumstances, use him without my permission. With the exception of administrators and above ranks, never edit this page without his permission. If you disobey either of these rules, you will first be referred to Blake's level 179 Skyrim Khajiit, Rejar. If you continue, you will be banned. Thanks, and have fun. Info Name: Kharjo Derkeethus Pronunciation: Kar-jho Dirk-EE-thess Age: 18 District: 2 Gender: Male. Weapon: Claws (I'll explain), warhammer, longbow. Occupation: Kharjo does jobs for people while parkouring and free-running. For example, a guy wants evidence against him to not be used in court? Kharjo will extract it silently and skillfully. Backstory: "Now, let me get this straight with you. You know how back then they debated over evolution and creationism? Apparently, evolution is real. You want to know how I know? Because I am an evolution. As the mountain cats dwindled, they became more and more bipedal, and about 500 years ago, preferred bipedal movement to quadpedal movement. Their legs & arms became longer, and torsos shorter. Eventually, this breed of mountain cat, the forest lynx coon, coming from a crossbreed of a normal lynx and a Maine Coon wild cat had all specimens captured and put into cages in an undisclosed location in District 14. We were to be used as servants and the sort. However, when we passed through District 13, our head completely changed. We became "humans". Our tails were non-existant, our body was no longer covered in fur, and we looked relatively normal. We even somehow got clothes. However, our remaining cat traits after all this were our claws, height and super soft skin. I personally was not one of the 500, as we now know them, but instead, our story has been passed down. In fact, a Titus from the 65th Hunger Games was one of us. As you already know, by the end of the Dark Days, 13 and 14 were plopped off into Oblivion. So yeah, to TL;DR, I am Kharjo. I am a breed of human known as a Khajiit, I'm 7'1 and a half inches tall, I have retractable claws as my weapon and I am your tribute for the (number of Hunger Games here) Hunger Games, District 2! Wish me luck!" - Kharjo's interview. (Largely inspired from TES: Arena) Personality: Speaking in a mix of a Cuban and French accent, Kharjo is one of your "dream men", as most would put it. He's friendly, easy-going, and trustworthy. However, like most Khajiit, he's a trickster, and sadly, is put down by the stereotype of all Khajiit being thieves or assassins. He hopes to change that stereotype through his games. Height: 7'1 and 1/2 an inch. Strengths: Kharjo largely benefits himself because he has no real need for a weapon, as he has practiced with his claws, a weapon he was literally born with. Kharjo is also agile, stealthy, and fast, due to his occupation. Weaknesses: Kharjo does have a knack for not taking things seriously, at times, but he's not dumb. He won't go walk off his podium. He may have trouble starting alliances, since he may be stereotyped as a backstabbing Khajiit. Kharjo is also a little under the average IQ of a D2 18-y/o, at about 113, rather than the average of 120. But the one big problem with Kharjo? He's colourblind to yellow, green and brown. Instead, he sees red, blue and black instead. It's very hard for him to differentiate all this in a couple seconds, since at first they all appar to mix together. Fears: Kharjo fears babies. Crying ones, demonic ones, normal ones, sleeping ones, it doesn't change. They're fucking terrifying. Reasons for Winning: He wishes to change the stereotype of his people. He wants to be seen as a giver, not a thief. Alliance: Likely the careers. Perhaps some sort of small alliance, as he feels he could benefit from not having too many allies to bicker with, and he could help his younger, smaller allies. Role: Neutral Good. (I guess that'd be ++- ?) Games Within 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds